I will try to Fix You
by The Angels are Farming
Summary: High School AU. John Winchester is delusional, he's dragged his son's into his life and Dean wants out. Especially when they move to a new town; he meets Castiel Novak and realises that his life could be normal. But is it that simple? Contains Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Supernatural**

**Hello all, this is my first High School AU. I live in England and so the only thing I know about American High School's is what I learnt from Fan Fictions, books and Television shows, so if I've got something wrong please tell me so I can try to change it. Most chapters are around 2000-3000 words, this first one is just an introduction, I will update tomorrow. I've already written about 15 chapters and I think I'm about half way through finishing it.**

**I came up with the idea of this fanfiction a while ago but couldn't find the right words to write it until the next time I listened to 'Fix You' by Coldplay and realised that it fit my story well. I've referenced the song quite a bit in later chapters.**

**Please review and enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

[] [] []

Dean listened to the sound of the Impala's engine as his Dad drove away. He sighed in relief and looked over at his brother who was currently passed out of the sofa. Sammy had just turned twelve a couple of days ago and Dean should be happy. Soon he would be teaching him about girls and dates and all that other normal crap that teenagers learn. But Dean wasn't happy. His Father had mention something to him just before leaving, he had said that now Sammy was getting older, that all three of them would be able to start hunting together. He'd said it with a smile and such pride and Dean had thrown a smile back to his Dad, even though it was the last thing that he wanted. Luckily Sam had been asleep, because if his Dad was already considering it then it wouldn't take more than a puppy dog look to convince him to let them go on this new hunt. And Sam desperately wanted to help save the world like his Dad. Because Sam still believed the lie.

Dean knew the truth though, he had for a couple of years now. Their Dad wasn't fighting monsters or demons or ghosts... he was delusional.

He had first started having doubts about what was really happening when he came face to face with what John Winchester had called a 'Shtriga'. But when Dean saw it, he realised it was nothing more than a man. He was evil, he was stealing children... but he wasn't a witch. He tried to talk to his Dad about it but John had looked at him strangely and said that maybe he was too young and his mind was refusing to see things as they really happened... trying to protect itself. His Father had then continued to give a full description of what it really looked like so that he was "prepared". Dean had listened and ignored his doubts because he trusted John, so he didn't bring it up again.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that his Dad had pointed at the news and said that they were blaming some innocent guy for what the Shtriga had done. Dean looked up at the television in their motel and saw a picture of a man, the same man that he'd seen trying to kidnap his brother. He stayed quiet and bided his time until he was at a computer before looking up the case. He found that one of the children had died, so the doctors preformed an autopsy and were able to find out the exact poison the man had used in time to save the other children, who then pointed out their kidnapper and attempted murderer. That had been when Dean found out the truth, he had only been nine years-old. For the past seven years he tried to run away but was never able to. He'd let Sam believe the lie for as long as possible because the only other option was to tell him the truth. And somehow, the truth was much worse.

Dean stared at his brother and wished, not for the first time, that they had a normal life. Because he knew that he couldn't let either of them go on a hunt, it would just be a step too far. And one day soon he would have to find a way to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is chapter two :) **

**I'm just saying now that the school they're going to doesn't have lockers.**

**Please review and enjoy; constrictive criticism is welcomed.**

[] [] []

The next day was a Monday and so Dean got up early and walked Sam to the middle school that he was enrolled in before walking back on himself towards the High School. It was only a ten minute walk but his mind was yelling at him to turn around take Sam and run away, so it seemed to take much longer. He stood across the road and watched as students walked into the building, chattering to each other and laughing. Which disturbed Dean, it wasn't even half eight in the morning... people should _not_ look that happy this early, especially at school.

He was about to cross over when he heard a car speed around the corner and saw a small blue Ford Fusion race into the student car park, he rolled his eyes and saw a short boy, maybe a year or two older than himself, with brown hair spring from the drivers door. He laughed and ran away, towards the school at the same time that another boy jumped out of the passenger door. The boy had messy black hair and was wearing a tan trench coat, but that's all Dean could see because in the next instant he was running after the shorter man.

"Gabriel!" he heard the one in the trench coat yell "I'm going to kill you! You could have hit someone!" with that he was gone, Dean laughed and walked towards the building.

[] [] []

He got his timetable from the reception desk and looked over it. 8:45 Latin. 9:45 Biology. 10:45 Break. 11:00 Computing. 12:00 Lunch Break. 1:00 English. 2:00 Gym. 3:00 Algebra II. He nodded to himself, other than the Biology and Math, it looked like a good timetable. The bell rang and he went to find his Latin class.

By the time he found the room, he was already a couple minutes late. The teacher ushered him in and told him to find a seat. There were only 9 other people in the class, which made Dean sigh, it was always awkward and quiet in classes where there weren't many people. He pulled out a chair at the nearest table and sat down, there were already two boys and a girl sitting there, he gave a small smile but stayed quiet as the teacher started talking. After about twenty minutes the teacher gave out text books and gave them all questions to do. Dean flipped to the page, took out his note pad and answered the questions in a matter of minutes. Latin was a guaranteed easy A for him, his Dad had been teaching it him since he was a child. He daydreamed for the next couple of minutes until the girl opposite him lifted her head and looked at him, she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jo" the blonde whispered

"Hey. I'm Dean" he put a bit of his charm into the smile he gave her and saw her grin widen.

"These two are Kevin and Garth, they're racing to see who can finish first at the moment" she laughed and pointed at the two boys on their table. "But once they've finished you'll find out they actually _are_ sociable" Dean laughed in response. She looked down at his note pad and her brow creased "have you already finished?" she asked quietly.

"Erm, yeah" he nodded and cast his eyes to his paper. At that the teacher lifted his head from his book and looked at them.

"You've finished? Give it here and I'll mark it" Dean made his way over to the teachers desk with everybody looking at him then returned to sit back down in his seat. A couple minutes later a boy with shaggy black hair got up and placed his answers on the desk in front of the teacher as well. Everyone else was still working. Dean looked at the boy, he was wearing a grey button down shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans and smart shoes. The top few buttons on his shirt weren't done up which gave it a more casual look, but he still stood out from everyone else in the room including Dean who was wearing a faded Metallica shirt with scruffy old jeans, biker boots and a leather jacket. The boy's blue eyes held Dean's for a moment and they smiled at each other politely, before he sat back down behind Jo and out of Dean's sight.

The lesson carried on in much the same way, people didn't really speak much until the work was done and then the atmosphere became more friendly. He decided that he liked the people on his table. The girls on the table behind him seemed quite shy and didn't really talk too much when he introduced himself, their names were Emily and Sarah. The other four students in the class sat in the table in front of him. There were three boys, including the one with black hair and blue eyes, and one girl. The girl had long blond hair and was being quiet and sulky whenever the boy sitting next to her, with short brown hair and an English accent, talked. He couldn't see the black haired boy because Jo was in the way but he heard his voice. It was deep, way too deep for anyone their age, and sounded like he'd been eating gravel for breakfast or the last year or so. Yet, it didn't sound _wrong_. Somehow it suited him perfectly. The other boy who was sitting next to 'blue eyes' was blonde and also had a British accent and laughed constantly, with a huge grin. The bell rang, signalling next period and everyone got up to leave. He watched as 'blue eyes' left the room, holding a tan trench coat.

Garth, it turned out was in his biology, so they walked there together. The guy was a bit weird in Dean's opinion, but who was he to judge. When they got to the room it was practically full. The teacher pointed him to a seat as Garth walked over to sit by a girl with cropped black hair on the other side of the room. He was sitting alone on his lab table and saw the dark haired British guy from Latin class walk into the room, he wasn't sure why he'd put so much effort into memorising everyone's faces in his first class, he'd only be leaving in a few weeks. Maybe he just wanted to act normal for a change. However there was way too many people in this class to remember. A beefy boy with a shaved head sat down next to him. They nodded at each other and the boy stretched out his hand.

"Benny" he said simply. Dean shook his hand and replied.

"Dean" they nodded at each other and smiled. "Do you play football?" he asked, noting the other boys muscles

"Yeah, and wrestling. You?"

"Never been in a club before... I move around too much, but I've always wanted to do a bit of wrestling" Benny nodded, then the teacher started talking. There was a lot more noise in this lesson and Dean found that Benny and the other two guys sitting on the table in front of him, who also played football, were alright people. They invited him to spend time with them at break and so he wasn't by himself. He walked into his third period fifteen minutes later. There were computers lining three walls of the room and a long desk coming out from one wall creating an 'E', he was sat at a computer at the top of the 'E' between a red headed girl wearing a pokémon shirt and glasses and two boys who were talking to each other in hushed tones. Dean turned to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Dean"

"Hey" she waved weakly at him and smiled "I'm Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled again.

"You're starting a bit late in the year aren't you" Dean paused.

"Yeah, my Dad's job moves us around a lot" he started to think about his Dad and how much easier it would be if he could just have a normal life. "I'm not sure how long we're staying" she stared at him and seemed to be stopping herself from saying anything then sighed and gave in.

"I don't know anything about you or your life and I'm probably being a bit pushy... but running away is never the answer" she said quietly, he stared at her in shock "I know that look... I used to have it all the time. But trust me, running away won't help. It's not fun, you stay in crappy motels and eat cheap dinner food. There is always a better way... you just have to look for it" she went back to her work, leaving Dean to think it over.

"Thanks" he said to her, because he realised that he was already living like that, his life would be exactly the same except for one major detail, his Dad wouldn't be there. He could stay in one place and have a normal life.

"So I wasn't too pushy?" she asked.

"Sometimes you need a little 'pushy'" he replied, causing her to smile. He stayed with Charlie at lunch and they walked into the cafeteria together. They got into line for food and the sounds of two people arguing to their left made them look. It was two people from his Latin class, the brunette girl and the British guy that she'd been ignoring. They argued for a while until the guy got up and left, leaving her sitting alone at the table.

"Unrequited love" Dean joked "so sad..." Charlie laughed and then smacked his arm.

"Shush you. She's dating my best friend"

"Poor guy" Charlie giggled some more.

"Yeah, Meg is a bit of a bitch. But she's not _all_ bad if you get to know her... or so I've heard" she stopped and thought for a minute. "But she does have reason to be a bit bitchy to Crowley"

"What happened"

"See that bandage on her arm?" he looked over and noticed it on Meg's right shoulder, "well, that happened a couple of weeks ago in Biology. They were dissecting something and Crowley was showing off to Meg. She told him to stop, but he didn't, he fell into her and she landed on a scalpel." Charlie winced "she had to get rushed to the hospital. They used to be friends before that, but now she won't talk to him. Swapped her Bio and everything." The queue for food starting moving and Dean got close enough to see the pie at the counter. He smiled, as they chatted friendly together. After getting their food they walked over to where Meg was sitting, two other girls had already joined her.

"Girls, this is Dean. Dean this is Meg, Pamela and Bela" she said as introduction and then sat down, Pamela gave him a very suggestive smile and he smiled back, not quite as obviously. "Where's everyone else?" Charlie asked. Meg looked at her then.

"Why? We not good enough?" she laughed, though Dean noted it was a little bit too venomous to be taken nicely. "Castiel's with Gabe, he'll be here soon, I assume Balthazar's there too. Zeke's at football practice." Charlie nodded and started eating, then the four girls asked him questions about himself for a couple of minutes until Meg suddenly jumped up from her seat and practically ran into the arms of the boy that he had silently nicknamed 'blue eyes'. They kissed for a moment and the boy's blond friend groaned and threw himself into the seat on the other side of Charlie, who laughed at him. A second later Meg and her boyfriend sat down, he was looking embarrassed and Dean figured that he wasn't quite as comfortable making out in public as Meg was. The boy caught sight of Dean then and blushed slightly.

"Hey" blue eyes said "you were in our Latin class" Dean nodded.

"Dean"

"Castiel" the boy said in return.

"Balthazar" the blond boy said with a British accent "you know, if anyone cares" Charlie laughed and mused his hair.

"Oh stop pouting" she said in a fake-mean voice.

[] [] []

The day continued in much the same way. He walked with Charlie and Bela to English where he was sat in the seat next to a pretty brunette named Lisa who gave him her phone number. He also saw Kevin from across the room talking to Charlie and a slightly crazed girl that she introduced to him after the class named Becky. In gym class he spent time with some guys called Gordon, Creedy and Kubrick until he talked to Benny and they started telling him shit about the guy. So instead he teamed up with Benny and some guy name Zeke. They were running laps and, even though he wasn't as fast as either of the two, he kept a good pace and they slowed slightly to stay by his side. But at the end of the lesson they sprinted until they couldn't anymore. They didn't have time for a shower before it was time for Math and so him and Benny walked into lesson sweating and laughing. Charlie was sitting next to Castiel and waved at him from the back of the class to call him over. He slapped Benny on the shoulder and took the spare seat next to Charlie. Turns out that they had swapped seats with people so that he could sit next to them.

Jo was sitting two rows in front of him and they smiled at each other as he walked past but they didn't talk. He also noticed Pamela flirting with a guy but ignored it.

"You know there is such a thing as a shower" Charlie laughed when he sat down.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that" he reached to give her a hug and she pulled back with a squeal and a laugh, he pretended to act hurt. Dean pulled back, before jumping forward again and successfully pulling her into a hug.

"Eww!" she squealed and Castiel laughed, Dean noticed and wink at him.

"Don't know what you're laughing at... you're next" he didn't notice the look of lust that passed across Castiel's face after he said that because Charlie was pushing him off of her. She scowled at him for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. She then turned towards Castiel and saw him staring at Dean. Her best friend was good at hiding his emotions, and so most people would just see him being nice. But she could tell from the look in his eyes that his thoughts at that moment weren't exactly family friendly. He glanced down at her and the look turned guilty as he knew he'd been found out. The rest of the lesson passed quickly for all of them, Dean sucked at Math and so Charlie helped him out with some of the questions and the three of them just chatted like they were old friends.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and Dean hurriedly put his things away, in a rush to leave, his two friends noticed.

"You catching a bus?" Charlie asked, Dean shook his head.

"No, I've got to meet my brother outside of his school and walk him home"

"The middle school?" Dean nodded "Want a lift? I don't drive but Cassie always drops me off at my house and the school's on the way"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"It's no bother" Castiel responded and then paused "as long as you _never_ call me Cassie" he said with narrowed eyes at Charlie, but there was a small smile on his face. They walked towards the student car park and got inside the little blue Ford Fusion that Dean had seen earlier that day.

"Where's Gabriel?" Charlie asked.

"After what happened this morning I told him that he was never aloud in my car again, not even as a passenger" Castiel shook his head angrily. A couple of minutes later the car was pulling up outside the school and Dean got out. Sam, who had been standing by the front gate started walking towards his brother.

"See ya tomorrow!" Charlie shouted with a grin on her face which matched Dean's and Castiel covered his ears with his hands.

"Ow" he said, he teased "I think you've burst my ear drums, woman" at that Charlie slapped his arm and they laughed, he waved goodbye to his friends as they drove off. Sam was now standing by his side and Dean mused his brother's hair fondly.

"You seem happy" Sammy laughed as he moved his head away and out of reach, Dean shrugged.

"I like this place"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just pushed past my writers block and completed an additional two chapters. So considering my celebratory mood I'm posting this chapter a bit earlier then I normally would have, I won't be posting a chapter a day from now on but I will still update regularly.**

**Please review and enjoy. Seriously, I love to hear what people are thinking of my stories, whether it's good or constructive criticism. I want to hear it, it gives me inspiration to keep writing :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story along with a special thanks to _tumblrqueen_ and _DeducingTheSupernatural_ for your reviews.**

[] [] []

Castiel hoped that Charlie would forget the fact that she caught him checking out Dean, but he never had that much luck. The second after he dropped Dean off at his brother's school, she was talking.

"You should ask him out" she squealed with a big grin on her face. He just shook his head, "oh come on! You would be perfect for each other" he glanced over at her and sighed before returning to look at the road.

"There are two things wrong with that plan. Number one; I'm with Meg and number-"

"But you don't actually _like_ Meg!" she interrupted

"Of course I do. Do you really think I'd be dating her if I didn't" he asked incredulously.

"Cassie... you had one drunken kiss at that Halloween party a _seven months ago_ and she's been following you around like a lost puppy ever since. You only asked her out to make her feel better after that whole thing with the scalpel. You never _really_ wanted to date her, if you did then you would have asked her out a long time ago. You just wanted her to be happy again... and don't get me wrong, it's so sweet and very 'knight in shining armour' of you. But I know that she doesn't make _you_ happy, so maybe you should find someone who does..."

"And you think that Dean is that someone?"

"Potentially"

"Well then I guess this brings me back to my second point; he's not gay"

"Maybe not... but he is _defiantly_ bi"

"Or he's just straight"

"When has my 'gay-dar' ever been wrong? I knew you were bi the second I met you, I knew before even _you _did"

"Stop bragging" he laughed, they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home.

[] [] []

"So, how was you're first day at school, Sammy?"

"Fine"

"Just fine? Usually I can't get you to shut up talking about your lessons and the friends you've made and the writing assignments..." Dean's voice faded off

"Yeah, well. It's not like we'll be staying for more than a few weeks. We'll be here 'till the end of the year if we're lucky" Dean, who was currently washing their dishes as Sam dried, turned to look at his younger brother.

"That's never stopped you before"

"I guess I'm taking your approach"

"Don't" that one word made Sam frown, why wouldn't he act like his older brother.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Dean was suddenly stuck as to what to tell his younger brother. The thought of running away had been at the back of Dean's mind all day, and whenever he thought about it properly he realised that _this_ is where he wanted to run away to. Dean would wait for their Dad to come back, he'd convince him to keep Sammy from hunting for a few more months, wait just long enough for him to forget about this town and then come back, hopefully in time for the next year of school. But, he could only do that if Sam liked it here too. But he couldn't tell his brother that, not yet. "Because I was wrong. It doesn't matter how long we stay, it feels a whole lot better to act happy and make friends then to act miserable..."

Sam went to bed early that night, still worn out from the long drive here and so Dean took out his phone and text Lisa.

[] [] []

The next morning Dean was met at the school gates by Charlie and Castiel. She linked arms with him as they stood and talked.

"Hey you" he said with a nudge which she returned. He turned his gaze from Charlie to Castiel. They were standing quite close to each other and he noticed for the first time that his hair wasn't black, but a very dark brown. He was wearing similar clothes as the day before but had on a deep blue shirt that matched his eyes, which at that moment were stunning. The sun was shining slightly through the clouds and was catching them in ways that made them stand out in stark contrast against his dark hair and pale skin. They looked filled with power and lust which made his knees weak as they seemed to stare into his soul.

"Hey Cas" he said and the boy smiled at the new nickname, looking so amazing at that moment that Dean had to force himself to swallow and look away back towards the girl hanging on his arm.

"Hello Dean" he said in return. Charlie linked arms with Cas too and walked them both in the school.

"So," Charlie started "you know that it's really hard for us to meet up with you if we can't text you" Dean smiled, pulled his phone out his pocket and got their numbers before texting them. The bell rang and Charlie left them as they walked together to Latin. They went to their opposite seats and Cas took out his phone. He had three texts. He clicked the first one.

From: _**Unknown**_

Received: _**8:39am**_

_**This is my number.**_

He saved the contact under Dean's name. And clicked on the next conversation, the last two texts were from Charlie.

From: _**Charlie**_

Received: _**8:45am**_

_**Oh my God! Did you see that look he gave you! The plan worked :D xxxxx**_xxx

he blushed slightly and looked at the text beneath it.

From: _**Charlie**_

Received: _**8:47am**_

_**Ok. I've calmed down a bit now. But honestly that was brilliant. There is no way you can say he doesn't have the hots for you after that. You HAVE TO go for it xx**_

Cas swallowed, pushing away his fears and replied.

To: _**Charlie**_

Sent: _**8:48am**_

_**I told you when I agreed to this, finding out that he liked me wouldn't change the fact that I'm with Meg. And, anyway, that didn't prove that he liked me. Everyone is shocked by how my eyes look when they're in the sun xxx**_

The teacher stood up from his desk at that moment and started to teach so he pushed the mobile back into his coat's pocket. A minute later it vibrated to alert him to a text, but he didn't look at it until the end of the lesson.

From: _**Charlie**_

Received: _**8:49am**_

_**Oh sweetie. That wasn't shock on his face. That was lust xx**_

[] [] []

Dean couldn't concentrate for the first two periods, at one point in biology he started doodling in the margin of his notes and looked down to see he'd drawn an eye. He scribbled it out quickly, trying to get his mind off of that soul-deep gaze. A couple of minutes later he got a text, he brought his phone up onto the desk and hid it from the teacher behind a plug that was reserves for bunsen burners and other sciencey stuff.

From: _**Charlie**_

Received: _**10:02am**_

_**Hey. Quick question, you don't happen to have any chapstick do you? Or know anyone who does? It's just that Castiel needs to borrow some xxx**_

That text had successfully taken his mind off Castiel's eyes. Now he was daydreaming about his lips, dry and cracked and pressed against his own... Dean closed his eyes and tried to push away the image as his lower member started to tingle. At the same time Charlie was sitting in Physics and giggling manically to herself while Castiel shook his head with disappointment.

[] [] []

Dean had stopped thinking about Cas when he ran into Lisa outside his Biology lesson and didn't think about him again until him and Charlie met up with the rest of the group at Lunch. There was no football practice today and so Zeke was also at their table. And because Dean and Zeke were there, Benny and two of his friends sat there for a while as well... It was a good thing the tables were big, because even though a few had to pull up extra chairs, everyone still fit on. And when it got a bit tight for room, Meg jumped onto Castiel's lap without a word. Charlie couldn't help but noticed how uncomfortable Cas felt in that situation and that Meg either didn't notice or didn't care.

She also noticed that Dean became quiet the moment that it happened.

When the bell rang to signal the end of Lunch it woke Dean from his day dreams and he looked up from his food to see Meg wrapping her arms around Castiel as she kissed him goodbye. Her hand ran through his already sexed hair and she leaned closer, making the scene entirely too intimate to happen in public. Cas started to push at her hips and slowly forced her off of him. She smiled and winked at him before whispering something in his ear that turned his already blushing skin beet red.

Dean didn't want to think about why the kiss had made him jealous and so he did what he always does and pushed it from his mind. He wandered to English with Charlie, sat down next to Lisa and turned on the charm, by the end of the lesson she agreed to go on a date with him. He smiled widely, finally feeling like himself again.

[] [] []

Castiel walked into his Math class a bit later than normal, after Meg had cornered him after English. He started to realise that all this making out that she was pushing on him was her way of telling him that she wanted their relationship to be more _intimate_. He liked Meg, he really did, but sometimes he thought that maybe Charlie was right. Meg didn't make him happy. He wished that she did, but she just didn't understand him. He didn't like intimate kisses in public, he didn't like seeing them and he didn't like being involved in them. The way he saw it is that they should be reserved for more private places. He wasn't someone who necessarily hated public displays of affection, he just found it uncomfortable having a tongue shoved down your throat when you're surrounded by your friends.

And the longer that Cas held out from having sex with Meg, the deeper and more frequent the public kisses got. And he knew that he had to talk with her about it. He came to that decision as he walked into his final period. Pretty much everyone was already in the room, including Dean. Him and Charlie were standing at the desk of a girl he vaguely remembers being called Jo and they were laughing loudly with big grins on their faces. Castiel was once again struck with awe at the sight of Dean's face when he was happy. His features became softer and welcoming as, for just a few moments, he forgot all his worries. His eyes crinkled with laughter and he threw his head back in a way that exposed just enough skin on his neck. Castiel imagined standing behind him, arms wrapped greedily around his waist and placing delicate, longing kisses to that beautiful skin. He imagined the pleasurable noises that would escape from Dean...

He realised that he was staring at him and pushed his fantasy down, this was no time for it. The teacher walked in the door and every one immediately sat down in their seats. As Dean walked away from Jo, Cas noticed her eyes wander after him and his chest tightened and stomach knotted in jealousy.


End file.
